


Valkyrie in Crisis

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Confessions, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: The Armed Virus is practically gone. Mamori and Mirei can go home soon. If Mirei doesn't confess now, she'll never get another chance.





	Valkyrie in Crisis

Shikishima Mirei was in the middle of a crisis. Together with Mamori, she’d gone to all the other islands where girls infected with the Armed Virus were sent, and they’d managed to cure them all. Now the only two left with it were the two of them. Even so, soon they’d be free to return to their families. Mamori would go home to her mother and father, and Mirei would go…

To be honest, Mirei didn’t know where she’d go. For now, they were staying at a hospital for a bunch of tests, but that would only last so long. There wasn’t exactly a cash reward for curing the world of the Armed Virus either. Still, Mirei had been broke and homeless before. There were ways for someone with her skills to make money, even if she didn’t like having to resort to those methods.

The real crisis was that after this, after they were free to go, she might not see Mamori again. The sweet, innocent girl she’d driven with so many times. Kissed so many times. Mirei had even taken her first time. Yet in a few days it might all be over. No more of that dazzling smile or those blushing cheeks. Mirei wasn’t sure how to live without that in her life.

All their friends had given her advice of course.

Akira had said, “I’m sure Tokonome-san feels the same way. Tell her how you feel.”

Lady Lady had, practically in unison, suggested Mirei, “Take her against a wall, then confess right before she cums.”

Meifon recommended, “Get a bunch of money and buy her love. It’d work on me.”

Mirei sighed. Akira’s was the only advice that wasn’t worthless, yet she felt this stubborn desire to ignore it since it came from her. She’d never admit it, but Mirei was jealous of how Mamori had once fallen for that prince.

Besides, she had heard Mamori lament that Mirei wasn’t a boy enough times to know better. Mamori was straight. After they split up, she’d go find that ‘normal happiness’ of dating a nice boy, marrying him, having kids.

“AAAAGGGHHHH!” Mirei yelled out, and she suddenly punched the wall. She was on the verge of tears just from imagining it. It wasn’t fair. Mirei didn’t want to be a boy, the thought had never felt right to her, but the idea of losing Mamori because she wasn’t a boy…

It wasn’t fair.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tokonome Mamori had just finished lunch. A delicious meal of Japanese curry with rice. She had always heard hospital food was bad, yet she had loved every savory bite of it. It didn’t even occur to her that they might be getting special treatment after all they’d done. After all, it’d only been natural to do those things. It’d felt right, and it let her be with Mirei longer. It would have been such a shame to say goodbye after everything they’d been through together.

When she went into the hospital room they’d been sharing, she found an unusual sight. Mirei was laying on her side, curled up under a single thin sheet.

“Mirei-san?” Mamori asked, but got no answer.

Cautiously, anxiously, the redhead approached her liberator. She sat down next to her and reached out. Even someone as oblivious as her could see the way Mirei suddenly tensed at her touch. It hurt to see.

“Mirei-san, what’s wrong?”

“Mm, nothing.” Mirei lied, playing with a lock of her blond hair so she wouldn’t have to look at Mamori.

“Mirei-san… I’m your extar, and I’m older than you. You should be able to talk to me about anything.”

Mirei couldn’t help but think, “It’s because it’s you that I can’t say anything!” Tears she’d be holding back began to flow, and she buried her face in her pillow. So many things she wanted to do. So many things she wanted to say. She’d hold them all back, for Mamori’s sake.

Mamori had tears in her eyes too now. She didn’t like Mirei keeping secrets. When she thought about it honestly, however, it wasn’t like she had room to judge. She’d been keeping a secret for a very long time. From Mirei. From her parents. From herself.

Mamori took a few deep breaths to work up her confidence, then laid down beside her partner, embracing her. “I have a secret I’ve been keeping. I’ll tell it to you, so I hope after you can tell me what’s bothering you. I don’t like having secrets from each other.”

Silence was Mirei’s answer. No matter what Mamori had been hiding, Mirei had steeled her resolve. She’d let things end like this.

Undeterred, Mamori continued. “I’ve always tried to be a good girl. I wanted to be a girl my parents could be proud of. So whenever I had feelings I worried were bad, I hid them from everyone. I pretended I didn’t feel them. I guess one day I ended up believing it.”

Mirei tried to drown out the thoughts she was having. Her imagination ran wild with thoughts of what Mamori might say next, but she knew she was just getting her hopes up. She knew she’d just end up hurting more if she let herself feel even a bit of hope.

Mamori gave Mirei a tight squeeze. “Mirei-san. I’m not as into guys as I pretend, and I’m into girls more than I admit, and… I love you.”

“What?” There was no way she could mean what she was saying. There was no way Mamori could have the same feelings Mirei had been holding back. 

“When I had us start sleeping in the same bed, it was because I wanted to feel your body heat. When I had us practice our driving, it was because I wanted to make love to you. When I wanted to learn how to have sex without driving, it was so I could be in your embrace after. I’m sorry.”

It was disorienting. None of it felt real, yet Mirei could still feel Mamori’s arms wrapped around her. But…

“Mamori-san, why are you apologizing?” None of it made sense, but the apology made the least amount of sense.

Mamori sniffled, she was starting to cry. “For lying to you, for keeping secrets, for tricking you. I’ve been- I’ve been a really awful girl. I’m sure you must hate me.”

“No!” Quick as a flash, Mirei flipped around and embraced Mamori. “I don’t hate you! I could never hate you! I like you. I love you. I thought I shouldn’t say. I thought I should let you be happy without me.”

Smiling through tears, Mamori quickly gave her liberator a chaste kiss. “When they let us out, do you wanna move in with me? It’d be at my parents house, but I don’t wanna say goodbye. I don’t wanna wake up without you there.”

Mirei started sobbing and buried her face against Mamori’s modest chest. She was clinging to her desperately, terrified that if she didn’t she’d wake up from this impossible dream. The way she held Mamori so tightly in this moment, that was her answer.

Mamori ran her fingers through Mirei’s hair, then again said, “I love you, Mirei-san.”


End file.
